Dragon Heart
by blackdragon157
Summary: Tetheus wakes up in his demon form. He then finds a girl named Aleese and they ended up working together to help each other. Can Aleese break his curse? Can Tetheus help her healing her sorrow and pain? Things are complicating when you're a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Knight characters, only Aleese (My Character) I hope you enjoy the story

Dragon with a Heart

Ch.1 Demon Form/Meeting Aleese

Tetheus woke up in the middle of the forest, still feeling dizzy from the fatal blow from someone hitting him in the back of the head. He stood up and looked at his surrounding. He didn't feel like himself. He remember chasing the demon and then that fatal blow hit him from behind, leaving him unconcious. Tetheus saw a nearby river and walked towards it. He splashed water on his face. When he saw his reflection, he was shocked that he fell backwards. He was in his demon form, a dragon like demon. He had black scales that were shining from the sun's reflection. He was standing on two feet, like how a darnas* (riding dragon) would. He had serpent eyes that were a crimson red. His bat-like wings expand to 10 feet that looked in great shape. He had a spade point at the end of his tail, that could be useful as a weapon. _"I must be dreaming..."_ Tetheus thought to himself. He hit his head against the tree that was next to him, which hurt him deeply from the impact. He shook his head. _"Okay...I'm not dreaming."_ Tetheus thought. He started to think. "I'll just tell the lord what happened...wait, he can't see me like this!" Tetheus said. He suddenly heard a twig snapped. "Shoot!" Tetheus whispered. He climbed up a tree and looked. He saw a girl ran out of a bush and stopped near the river. She had brown hair and saphire blue eyes. She was wearing a white trench coat with black shirt and pants with high knee boots on. She looked behind her. "Looks like I lost it..." The girl said. She took a sip of water from the river. Tetheus continues to watch her. _"Why would a girl be here in the middle of the forest?"_ Tetheus thought. The branch that was supporting Tetheus snapped, bringing Tetheus to the ground. The girl stood up and went to a defense position while holding a sword. "Who's there! Show Yourself!" The girl ordered. Tetheus didn't have much of a choice. He stood up and walked towards the girl. She let her guard down slightly, seeing that it wouldn't harm her. She walked towards the dragon. "What? Are you ratting me out on Nadil's lackeys as well?" The girl asked. Tetheus was suprised from her question. He shook his head no. She realized that it couldn't speak. "Wait here." The girl ordered. She walked near a bush and pulled out a backpack. She looked inside the bag and pulled out a necklace. It was a black diamond. She walked towards back to Tetheus. "Put this around your neck." The girl said. Tetheus stared at the necklace then back at her. She smirked. "It won't kill you or anything. Just trust me, ok?" She asked. Tetheus sighed. He lowered his neck. She tied it around his neck. She backed away. "Try saying something." The girl said. "Like what?" Tetheus asked. He was shocked. The girl smirked. "It's my own spell. It helps me understand both animals and demons. I never tried it on a dragon before, but it looks like it works on you perfectly." The girl said. Tetheus stares at the girl. "What's your name?" Tetheues asked. Should she reveal who she is? "It's Aleese. What about you?" Aleese asked. Tetheus sighed in hesitation. "It's...Tetheus..." Tetheus said. She stares at him suprised. "Do you mean Black Dragon Officer Tetheus!" She asked. Tetheus nods. She stares at him. "That's a new look for you. What happened?" Aleese asked. She knew that he was human, but something happened to him. "I...really don't know." Tetheus said. Aleese heard a low growl. Tetheus looked behind him. "Let's get somewhere safe." Aleese suggested. Tetheus nods in agreement. They found a cave nearby, which was on top of a 15 foot cliff. Aleese stares at her injury that was near her waste. It was still bleeding, not good for climbing. Tetheus stares at her. He sighed in hesitation, about to disagree what he was going to do. _"I can't believe I'm going to do this..."_ Tetheus thought. He sighed. "Get on my back." Tetheus ordered. Aleese stares at him suprised. "You sure you can handle it?" Aleese asked. Tetheus was taller than her, even in his demon form. (Of course he's taller than her! He always towers everyone!) Tetheus lowers his back near Aleese. Aleese hesitated, but got on his back. Tetheus stood up. He expanded his wings. "Hold on!" Tetheus said. Aleese held on. Tetheus tried to fly to the top of the cliff, which was difficult for him. He was not use to being in his demon form. He was almost near the edge of the cliff, untill he realized that he was going closer to the ground. He managed to grab the edge of the cliff. Aleese nearly slipped off of his back, but Tetheus managed to grab her. He helped her up on the cliff then heaved himself up on the edge. He dropped to the ground, exhausted from what he went through to get on top of the cliff. "You okay?" Aleese said. Tetheus nods. "I just need rest is all..." Tetheus said. Tetheus stood up but nearly dropped again, but he felt someone supporting him to stay up. He saw Aleese next to him, helping him. "Let's get inside the cave." Aleese said. He never saw someone with a worried expression on their faces before that wanted to help him. Aleese helped him sat down. "Stay here and I'll try find some water." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at her as she dissapears from his sight. He laid his head down and stared at the mouth of the cave, wondering how the dragon tribe is doing. He then fell asleep, thinking that it will take a long time to return back into his human form. It's now just starting the adventure of the Black Dragon Officer and the girl Aleese.

Ch 2 will be updated soon.

Tetheus: Why do you make these stories?

Me: Because I can!

Tetheus:...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, only my character Aleese.

Dragon Heart

Ch.2 Training/ Reunited with the other Officers

Tetheus wakes up from the cave. He stares at himself, still in his demon form. He heard soft snoring. He saw Aleese sleeping next to him, using her trench coat as a blanket. Tetheus stood up and walked up to the mouth of the cave. He yawned. He stares at the clouds. "I'll be back soon, my lord." Tetheus said. He heard someone next to him. It was Aleese. "You okay?" She asked. Tetheus stares at her. He nods and then stares back at the clouds passing by in the sky. "Did you say that you just found out yesterday that you were transformed into this form?" Aleese asked. Tetheus nods again. Aleese got an idea. "I'll help you out." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at her suprised. "What?" Tetheus asked. "I'll help you get use to this form. It doesn't take long to be immune to it. I don't need to train you how to fight because you already know how to. But only thing we need to work on is how to fly in this form, and how to breathe fire in this form. I know that you can breathe fire because you're a black dragon right now. With a little training, you'll be feeling like your oldself once more." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at her. Should he trust her about this plan? "If you were me, what would you start on?" Tetheus asked. Aleese smiled gently and stared at the sky. "If I was you, I would start with the flying training first then learn how to breathe fire next. What would happen if you came across a flying demon and your fire can't reach it while it's in the sky? So I would start with the flying training." Aleese said. Tetheus sighed. "When do we start?" Tetheus asked. Aleese stares at him. "After breakfast, then the real training will begin." Aleese said. Tetheus nods in agreement. They had to eat cooked fish that Aleese got last night while Tetheus was sleeping. When they were finished they headed to a field that had a small cliff, but surrounded by green grass and a bit of flowers blooming around. Tetheus was standing on the cliff, which was about five feet from the ground, with Aleese on his back. "You sure about this?" Tetheus asked, looking behind at Aleese. Aleese smiled. "Positive. Just listen to what I say, okay?" Aleese asked. It looked like he didn't have much of a choice. _"Let's just get this over with..."_ Tetheus thought. "Now...close your eyes." Aleese said. Tetheus closed his eyes. "Extend your wings...and empty your mind." Aleese said. He extended his wings and cleared what was inside his head. "Feel the wind soaring through your wings. Let them guide you to where you want to go. Think of all of the possible things that can happen when working with the wind as one." Aleese said. Tetheus felt the wind flowing through his wings. He started to flap slowly. "Look inside of your true self. See how it will help you accomplish things that you never knew that you can complete." Aleese said in a calm voice. He was a few feet off the ground. Aleese smiled. Tetheus opened his eyes and saw that he was flying. "Don't loose that vision. Let the wind help you guide to the sky and your true self as a dragon Unleash the true dragon within you that is waiting to soar out." Aleese said. Tetheus was still flying and smiled at himself. "Now, lean foward and keep your feet up. Let your tail flow as it is. It helps you balance while flying." Aleese said. Tetheus leaned foward and saw that he was moving foward while flying. "See? You're doing it!" Aleese said. Tetheus stared at his wings, seeing how they flow in the breeze. "Now, we're going to work on the dive. When something is chasing you, you want to try loosing them by diving." Aleese said. Tetheus nods. "Tuck your wings and keep your head foward." Aleese said while getting a grip. Tetheus tucked his wings and dived to the ground. "Wait till the right moment to pull up! If you time it right, your enemy will come crashing down to the ground!" Aleese said. Tetheus closed his eyes, waiting till it came. He opened his eyes and pulled eyes. He was only a feet away from the ground. Aleese smiled. "You're a fast learner. I'm impressed." Aleese said. Tetheus smirked at Aleese. "Now, try flapping your wings as slowly as you can while trying to land. It will help you slow down." Aleese said. Tetheus flapped his wings slowly and came in a smooth landing. Aleese hopped off of his back. "Good job. I thought it would take longer, but it looks like you got it covered." Aleese said. Tetheus smiled. Aleese saw a lake. "There's something else I didn't tell you about your wings. They can also help you accelerate not only in air, but also in water. Wanna see how?" Aleese asked. Tetheus smirked, meaning that he accepts. Aleese hopped on his back once more and Tetheus walked towards the lake. "Walk into the lake." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at her. "Go on ahead." Aleese said. Tetheus walked towards the lake. "Let your wings relax when in the water." Aleese said. Tetheus relaxed his wings and was in the middle of the lake. "When you're a dragon, you can hold your breath longer than humans can." Aleese said. He stares at the lake. He then held his breath and dived into the water. He saw many things underwater. He looked around and started to swim. Aleese couldn't hold her breath any longer. With two powerful kicks, Tetheus came to the surface of the lake. Aleese caught her breath. "It's a shame that I couldn't hold my breath longer." Aleese said. Tetheus turns his head and stares at her. "Thank you...for teaching me." Tetheus said. Aleese smiled. "It was nothing." Aleese said. Tetheus carried Aleese to the edge of the lake. She slid off of his back. "Let's take a break. Then, I'll teach you how to breathe fire." Aleese said. Tetheus nods

They were sitting under a tree in the shade from the hard work they pulled off together. "It was really fun. I'm suprised that you learned it that quickly. It's like you were suppose to be born as a dragon." Aleese said. Tetheus chuckled under his breath, getting what Aleese said. Aleese leaned her head against the tree, closing her eyes. Tetheus rest his head on the ground, closing his eyes. He then started to think about returning to the dragon castle where the dragon lord and the other members are waiting for him. He opened his eyes. It was midday. Tetheus stare at Aleese. She saw him staring at her. "You ready?" Aleese asked. Tetheus nods. He saw a made target that was made out of grass and sticks. "Made it while you were sleeping." Aleese said. Tetheus stared at the target. "Every dragon has a inner fury inside of them. With that fury, it helps them build up their focus and then they can breathe fire or any other elements that dragon has. Now, focus on the target and think of the element you have within you. Then, let it out. Think of the target as a enemy that you've been seeking for years. You finally face to face with it. Let your fury out." Aleese said. Tetheus started to think about the creature that knocked him out on the day that he transformed. Aleese saw that he was focusing. The next thing they both knew, Tetheus released black flames and hit the target. Aleese thought that it would be regular fire, but it turned out into black flames. She now knows why he was named as the 'Black Dragon' Officer. Tetheus saw that the target was now ashes. "That's...excellent! You unleashed the fury within you and used that fury as a good weapon." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at her. "Your training is complete." Aleese said. Tetheus smiled. He never met someone that helped him out that he couldn't figure out. He got next to her and extended his wings. "Wanna fly for awhile? It will do us both good." Tetheus offered. Aleese smiled. She hopped on his back and Tetheus flew into the air. Aleese smiled. She never had this much fun in years. Tetheus suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Aleese asked. He heard voices. "I hear something." Tetheus said. Tetheus hidden himself and Aleese in a tree. He saw three people. One of them had white hair and silver eyes. The second person had aqua hair and orange eyes. The last one had multi-color of brown hair and brown eyes. He was suprised. It was the other officers. "What is it?" Aleese whispered. "It's the other officers. Kai-Stern, the Blue dragon officer. Alfeegi, the white dragon officer...and Ruwalk, the Yellow dragon officer." Tetheus said. Aleese stared at him. "They are probably looking for you."Aleese said. He started to hear their conversation. "How can Tetheus just disappear just like that! He's been missing for a week." Kai-Stern said. "Maybe something happen to him?" Alfeegi suggested. Tetheus sighed. _"You're on the right track, Alfeegi..."_ Tetheus thought. Aleese just thought of an idea. "I'll try talking to them, then I'll tell you when to show yourself." Aleese said. Tetheus nods. She hopped off from the tree. She walked from the bushes. The three officers saw her. "Who are you?" Alfeegi asked. Aleese smirked. "I heard that you're looking for an officer. I think I can help you guys with that." Aleese said. They stared at her. "You have to promise me this though. Just...don't scream, okay?" Aleese asked. They stared at her confused but nodded in agreement. "It's Tetheus, right?" Aleese asked. They nodded again. "Tetheus! You can come out!" Aleese shouted. He walked forward. The officers saw Tetheus, as a black dragon. "Tetheus...what happened to you!" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus sighed. "Long story..." Tetheus said while rubbing his head. Aleese explained the story to the officers, then they completly understood the situation. "I won't be returning for awhile. I need to find out how to get rid of this curse. Tell the lord that I'll be back as soon as possible. I don't think that the fortune tellers can get rid of this curse." Tetheus said. They stared at each other. Aleese leaned against Tetheus. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that he comes back in one peace. We actually work pretty good as a team." Aleese said. Tetheus smirked. They nodded. "Just be careful in this form, Tetheus...we don't want to have reports about you wrecking havoc in Dusis." Alfeegi said. Tetheus gave him a death glare, saying that he just said something that he wouldn't dare do in years. Ruwalk chuckled. "Alright, we'll see you as soon as you get back, Tetheus." Ruwalk said. Tetheus nods. They waved good-bye. "They're good people...except for aqua boy. I sensed alot of anger management in him." Aleese said. Tetheus chuckled. "He's always like that..." Tetheus said. Aleese stares at him. "I guess we'll be working together from now on until we can find a way to transform you back." Aleese said. Tetheus smirks and nods. They headed out. This is where the real adventure begins with these two.

Ch.3 Coming soon.

Alfeegi: Some appearence...

Me: Hey! At least you and the others showed up, right!

Tetheus: Just be happy from what you saw, Alfeegi...

Me: Thank you! At least someone understands!

Alfeegi:...why do I have to be tortured like this...

Me and Tetheus: You always say that...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, only my character Aleese.

Dragon Heart

Ch.3 The Truth/Painful Memories 

Aleese woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She looked around. She remember that Tetheus and herself had to camp out in the Fiori Forest. She saw Tetheus fast asleep. She smiled at him. She didn't see the tears falling down from her cheeks. She rubs them away. She had a nightmare about her parents dying infront of her eyes. She remembers that day that her parents died. They died when a demons attacked her house when she was out. She saw them on the ground dead. She saw the demons disappeared when she looked up. Aleese looks at the fire keep flickering. She stares back at Tetheus. She got up and laid next to him, hoping that she can use much comfort from a friend as much as she could. Tetheus wakes up and stares at Aleese. She was fast asleep right next to him. He saw a tear ran down her cheek. He sighed and laid his head back down. He kept wondering why this odd girl sticks with him and teaching him great stragedies as a dragon like demon. She didn't have to teach him ways of being in this demon form. That was the problem. She thought that Tetheus was a dragon, not a demon. He was really concern of what would happen if he told her the truth that he was a demon, not a dragon. The lord rescued him many years ago when he use to be a demon. He was spared and he vowed to serve the lord. He was then later accepted by the Black Dragon Crystal, making him the Black Dragon Officer. He never found out what happened to his brother and sister, so he thought that they were dead. He stared at Aleese, sleeping next to him. He moved his head closer to Aleese and then fell back asleep. He had to tell her the truth tomorrow.

Aleese wakes up next morning, from something nuzzling her. "Aleese wake up." The voice said. She opened her eyes and saw Tetheus sitting next to her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it?" Aleese asked. She saw that something was bugging Tetheus, and its usually impossible to read his thoughts. His mind was well guarded, making it impossible for someone to see what he is thinking or feeling. "There's...something that I didn't tell you..." Tetheus said with his head low, looking to the side. Aleese was concern. He sighed. "The truth is...I'm not entirely a dragon..." Tetheus said. She stares at him suprised. "What do you mean?" Aleese asked. Tetheus stares at her. "I'm...actually part demon." Tetheus said. Aleese got on her feet, with an worried expression on her face. She didn't knew that he was once a demon. "Just let me explain-" But Aleese took off running away from Tetheus. "Aleese, wait!" Tetheus said. He started to chase after her, but lost the sight of her. Aleese ran as fast as she could, away from him. She was scared of demons since the day of her family's death that day years ago. She stopped near a tree near a frozen lake. She knew that a ice demon did that, even though it was in the middle of the summer. She realized the tears running down her cheeks. She cried softly to herself, now knowing that she can't trust anyone no more. She suddenly heard a twig snapped. She stood up. "T...Tetheus?" She asked. There was no answer. It revealed the ice demon. She backed away from it, getting her sword out. She didn't realized that it made her go into the middle of the frozen lake. She heard the ice cracking underneath her. The demon got on top of the ice, making the ice break even faster. Both Aleese and the ice demon fell into the frozen lake. The demon managed to grab a hold of Aleese, dragging them both to the bottom of the lake. She couldn't hold her breath any longer. She started to lose vision, until something dived into the lake. It was Tetheus. He managed to slash the demon's hand with his claws and grabbed Aleese. He put her on his back and swimmed up to the surface. Tetheus managed to reach the surface, with Aleese holding on to him. She had her arms around his neck, holding on to him with all of the strength she has left. The demon came splashing out of the bottom of the lake. When the demon was about to attack, Tetheus just slashed it by the throat. The demon sank to the bottom of the lake. Tetheus swimmed to the shore of the lake. Aleese slid off his back and fell to the ground, shivering from being in the frozen lake. Tetheus sat next to her, folding his wings around her. "You must be freezing." Tetheus said. Aleese couldn't say anything, she was so cold that she can't even speak. Tetheus lowered himself, staring at Aleese. She managed to get on his back. Tetheus stood up and tried to find the nearest cave for them to stay for the night. Tetheus made a fire. Aleese was still shivering. Tethues managed to grab her trench coat and put it around her shoulders, and then sat next to her. She couldn't speak to him. Tetheus sighed. "I know that you're angry with me for not telling you about what I was truly, but there was a reason. I...know that you hate demons." Tetheus said. Aleese stared at him suprised. "H-How do you know..." Aleese asked. "You were murmering in your sleep about a demon attacking something or someone dear to you." Tetheus said. Tears started to form in her eyes. Tetheus sighed again. "My...parents died from...a demon attack years ago...when y-you told me that you were part demon..., I thought..." She then started to break down. Tetheus stares at her and then understood what she meant. She was afraid that he was going to hurt her since he was in his demon form and was part demon. Tetheus wrapped his wings around Aleese and pulled her into a hug. She was suprised, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly on his shoulder. His head was buried in the back of her hair, thinking that she needed much comfort that he can give her. Tetheus pulled away and stares at her. "You think you're going to be okay?" Tetheus asked. Aleese nodded, but not staring at him. He puts his hand under chin, making her look at him. "I wouldn't hurt you. I'm part of the dragon tribe. I will protect you no matter what it costs." Tetheus said. Aleese stares at him but then smiles gently at him. Tetheus smiles back at her. Tetheus was at the mouth of the cave while Aleese was sleeping. Tetheus sighed. Aleese went through so much pain in one day, but keeps going. She was a strong girl. Tetheus chuckled under his breath. "She might make a good fighter for the dragon tribe with all of that strength and will inside her." Tetheus said to himself. He suddenly felt someone next to him. He stares next to him and saw Aleese with her head leaned against his shoulder. Tetheus smiled lightly and leaned his head on the top of her head. "Thank you for listening to my story. I usually don't tell anyone about my life." Aleese said. Tetheus smirked. "It's what friends do. They listen to each other." Tetheus said. He didn't hear Aleese answer back. "You awake?" Tetheus asked. He saw that Aleese was fast asleep. Tetheus smiled and then stared back at the night sky. He knew that Aleese accepted him as a friend even though he was a demon. He had to figure out a way to get rid of this curse as fast as he could, and Aleese will help him out.

Ch.4 Coming soon

Me: I'm getting the hang of this

Tetheus:...

Me:...what?

Tetheus:...nothing

Me:...Is there something wrong with my creative mind?

Tetheus:...no, it's just that...where do you come up with this stuff, that's what I'm trying to figure out.

Me:...You know what? I don't know myself...it just came to me when I first started to read Dragon Knights

Tetheus:...you make no sense at all

Me: Your point!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, only my character Aleese.

Dragon Heart

Ch.4 The Hydra's Lair/The Stone of Purification 

For weeks, Tetheus and Aleese had been traveling together; trying to find a way to turn Tetheus back to his human form. It started to rain. "You gotta be kidding!" Aleese said. She suddenly felt something above her head. She saw Tetheus next to her, using his wing to cover Aleese from the rain. She smiled at him. "Thank you." Aleese said. Tetheus smiled. Tetheus suddenly saw a cave. "We'll stay there until the rain stops." Tetheus said. They walked inside the cave. Tetheus shook off the rain that was dripping off from him, causing Aleese to get more soaked. "Oops..." Tetheus said. "...think next time, buddy..." Aleese said while trying to wring her coat. Tetheus stares at her. He suddenly heard something deeper within the cave. "What is it?" Aleese asked. Tetheus stares at the darkness that was filling deep within the cave. "Stay here. I'm checking it out." Tetheus ordered. Aleese glares at him. "Fat chance. I'm going with you; either you like it or not." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at her suprised as she leads the way into the cave. No one has ever stood up to him like that; well except Kitchel. Tetheus sighed. He managed to walk beside with Aleese. For at least for two hours, it was silent walk for both of them. There was a sudden gap below them. They stared at for awhile. Aleese picked up a stone and dropped it into the hole. They listen closely to hear something. Ten minutes passed and they suddenly heard the rock hit the ground. "That must be at least a five mile drop." Tetheus said. He suddenly saw Aleese shaking lightly. "What is it?" Tetheus asked. "Theres...something down there..." Aleese said. Tetheus knew that she was scared of what ever was down there. "Do you want to go back to the mouth of the cave and wait there?" Tetheus asked. She shooked her head no. Tetheus sighed. _"I knew this would happen..."_ Tetheus thought. Tetheus got next to her. "Get on." Tethues said. Aleese got on his back, still scared about what was down there. Tetheus spreaded his wings and hovered above the ground and started to flap slowly towards to the huge gap below them. Aleese closed her wrist. "Aleese." Tetheus said. Aleese stared at him suprised at him. "Even if there's something down here, you know that I would protect you with my life. So don't be scared." Tetheus said. That was not what Aleese was only scared about. She was afraid that Tetheus might get hurt. They managed to reach to the bottom of the hole. Tetheus stares above him, seeing the sunlight above him and Aleese. "The rain must of stopped when we got here." Tetheus said. He saw Aleese staring at something. "What is it?" Tetheus asked. He turned to see what Aleese was staring at and now knew what she was afraid of. It was a Hydra demon. It was about twenty feet long and was about ten feet tall. It's yellowish-green scale shined from the sun's reflection. It had a long whiped-like tail and giant talon like claws. It started to open it's yellowish eyes. Tetheus stood still. He knew that it was blind. "Don't move..." Tetheus whispered to Aleese. The demon looked around and then stared at Tetheus and Aleese. The demon then fell back asleep. Aleese sighed in relief. Tetheus tried to walk, trying his best not to wake the demon again. He suddenly saw another Hydra demon. It seemed younger than the other one. "This place is crawling with these creatures." Aleese whispered. Tetheus stares at her. He accidentaly stepped on the Hydra's tail. It let out a screech, which managed to wake up the entire clan of Hydras. "Hold on tightly!" Tetheus said. He spread his wings and started to fly towards the sunlight. Something suddenly grabbed Tetheus, pulling both back to where the Hydras were. Tetheus got up and stood up in a defense position. When he was about to attack, he saw that they had a hold of Aleese. Tetheus hesitated to attack or not, fearing that he might hurt Aleese as well. Aleese managed to stabbed the demon with her sword, making the demon releasing her. Aleese gripped her ankle, seeing that it was crushed really good from the Hydra's grip. Tetheus managed to grab Aleese and tried flying once more. When the Hydra was about to attack him again, he let out a fiery breath, causing the demon to go back below. Within minutes, they managed to escape the demons from the cave. They were both out of breath. Tetheus stares at Aleese. "You...okay?" Tetheus asked. Aleese gave him a thumbs up. Aleese tried to stand up, but dropped back to her knees once more. Tetheus got beside her. "I think the demons made me dislocate my ankle." Aleese said. Tetheus sighed and laid next to her, motioning her to get on. Aleese sighed and got on his back once more. Tetheus stood and started to walk towards to the nearest town. "I'm sorry if you have to keep carrying me like this...it's probably annoying you, isn't it?" Aleese said. Tetheus stares at her. "Why are you apologizing for that?" Tetheus asked. Aleese sighed. "It's just that...I want to be someone that wants to tried taking care of herself, but I always messing up and getting hurt and letting someone help me." Aleese said. Tetheus sighed. "Everyone will mess up every now and then. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You should let others take care of you instead trying to do it yourself. It will only end up as a bigger mess or worse. Besides, you're light as a feather to me, so I barely know that if I'm carrying you or not. So there's nothing to be ashamed of, Aleese." Tetheus said. Aleese smiled from what Tetheus said. Aleese hugged him from behind, making him stop walking. "Thank you..." Aleese whispered. Tetheus smiled gently at her. "Let's get to the nearest town so that a doctor can look at your injuries." Tetheus said.

They got to Memphis to get a doctor to look at Aleese's inuries. She told him that it was only twisted, so it shouldn't take long for it. But he told her not to walk on it for a couple days, leaving Tetheus no choice but to carry her. Tetheus carried Aleese around town, until they suddenly heard yelling. "I can't believe that you're making me tagging you along with me! What would happen if someone recognize you!" "That won't happen, Alfeegi." A voice said. Tetheus saw Alfeegi and a man in a cloack. Alfeegi suddenly saw Tetheus. "Oh, dear..." Alfeegi whispered. Tetheus glared at him. "You know that I can hear you from here." Tetheus said. Alfeegi looks away, rubbing the back of his head. Tetheus walked towards Alfeegi. He suddenly recognize the man in the cloak. "...your majesty?" Tetheus asked. He took off the hood and was revealed as Lord Lykouleon. Aleese never saw him in person before. He had spiky blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. "Tetheus?" Lykouleon asked. Tetheus looked away in shame, seeing Lord Lykouleon in his demon form. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Tetheus. Ruwalk told me what happened." Lykouleon said. Tetheus stared at him suprised, but then smirked. Lykouleon smiled back, then notice Aleese on his back. "Is this the girl Ruwalk told me about that you were traveling with?" Lykouleon asked. Tetheus nods. "This is Aleese. She's been helping me out for quite some time, your highness. She twisted her ankle so she can't walk on it for a couple days." Tetheus said. Lykouleon stared at Aleese, then back at Tetheus. "I-It's true, my lord. We...accidentally walked inside a cave that was filled with Hydra demons. We were trying to take shelter from the storm. We managed to escape, but I kinda suffered with a couple injuries." Aleese said. Lykouleon smiled and then patted her on the head. Aleese stares at him suprised. "I'm really grateful for you helping one of my officers, Aleese. I thank you for your help." Lykouleon said. Aleese smiled. "Did you managed to find a way to break the curse, Tetheus?" Alfeegi asked. "No, not yet." Tetheus said. Lykouleon then got an idea. "There's something in the forest in Memphis called "The Stone of Purification". It was told that it can purify any curse. So, it might purify your curse as well, Tetheus." Lykouleon said. Tetheus nods. After the conversation, The four headed inside the forest of Memphis to look for the stone. Aleese suddenly felt something warm in her heart, like something was protecting them. They later arrived to the shrine of the Stone of Purification. They saw the stone on a pillar. "Aleese, I want you to stay here with his majesty and Alfeegi. Okay?" Tetheus asked. Aleese couldn't argue with him, so she nods in agreement. Tetheus stares at Lykouleon and Alfeegi. They nod in agreement. Lykouleon picked Aleese up, now carrying her. "Be careful." Aleese said. Tetheus smiled. Tetheus stood infront of the pillar with the Stone of Purification. There was sudden pain inside of him. He dropped to his knees, but stood up and grabbed the stone. There was a sudden bright light. Aleese, Alfeegi, and Lykouleon covered their eyes. Aleese suddenly started to feel dizzy, then suddenly, everything went black around her.

She felt someone holding her close. It was warm and comforted. She opened her eyes and saw a man with black eyes and black hair. He was wearing a black leather trench coat. He smiled gently and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. She stared at him for awhile and then suprised. "T...Tetheus?" She asked. Tetheus smiled. "Glad to see you're okay." Tetheus said. She sat up, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He felt her shaking, thinking that she was crying. Tetheus hugged her in returned, stroking her long brown hair. "It's okay...I'm fine." Tetheus said. She tighten the hug. Tetheus smiled and rubbed her back softly. She pulled away and stared at him. "You okay?" Tetheus asked. She nodded. "J...Just a little dizzy is all." Aleese said. Tetheus nods. She suddenly saw a black stone right next to her. She picked it up. It was filled with dark energy. "I know this stone from anywhere. This is a demon spirit stone." Aleese said. Tetheus was about to touch it. "Be careful. If you touch it, you will transform back into your demon form." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at it. "We should probably leave it here...but then again. With this stone, you can transform anytime you wanted to..." Aleese said thinking. Tetheus then smirked, getting her idea. "What the heck? Since it's useful, I say we keep it. If you want to transform back into your demon form, just ask me." Aleese said. She put the stone on her necklace and then put it in her pocket. She suddenly felt herself being picked up. She saw Tetheus carrying her. She blushed. "Uhhhh..." Aleese said while blushing deeply than before. Tetheus smirked. "You still can't walk yet. Remember?" Tetheus asked. She then remember her twisted ankle. "Right..." Aleese said. She saw that Alfeegi and Lykouleon were gone. "Where did they go?" Aleese asked. Tetheus then started to walk. "They went back to the castle awhile ago when I transformed back." Tetheus said. She then had a sudden thought. She was afraid that Tetheus will go back to the castle and she won't have a friend any more. She stares at him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. Tetheus stared at her. "Something wrong?" Tetheus asked. She was afraid of telling him what was wrong. He then sighed. "You're afraid that I might leave you since I'm back to normal, huh?" Tetheus asked. Her eyes went wide, but then looked away from him, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. He sighed once more. "I wouldn't abandon you like that and you know it. Why would I leave a good friend that helped me get back into my human form behind?" Tetheus asked. Aleese stared at him suprised. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be back to normal and still be in my demon form. You helped me, Aleese. I wouldn't just abandon you like that." Tetheus said. She blushed and then hugged him once more. He leaned his head against the back of her head. "I...want to stay with you..." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at her. "...please...you're the only...friend that I made in years...I just...don't want to be alone again...please..." Aleese then broke down. Tetheus felt sympathy for her from what she said. Tetheus sat nearby a lilac tree, putting Aleese in his laps. He stroked her hair softly, letting her cry on his shoulder. Aleese didn't remember falling asleep. She opens her eyes softly and saw that she was in a soft bed. She saw Tetheus sleeping in a chair right next to her. She smiled at him. She never saw someone this protective to her before. She started to have feelings for him. She loved Tetheus. He was the only person that bothers protecting her. She then fell back asleep. Before she fell alseep, she felt his hand stroking the top of her head. For once, she had a nice dream that night.

Ch. 5 coming soon!

Me: Yay! I'm getting ahead with my stories.

Tetheus: About time...

Me: Sh-Shut it...

Tetheus: *smirks*

Me: You like messing with me...that's not cool.

Tetheus:...so?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Knight characters, only Aleese (My Character) I hope you enjoy the story

Dragon with a Heart

Ch.5 The Murder of Aleese's Family/Rain 

Aleese then woke up into a soft bed. She then saw Tetheus asleep while sitting on a chair. Aleese smiled at him, seeing that he was right beside her as a great friend should do. Tetheus then wakes up, seeing that Aleese was awake. He smiled gently. "You feel better?" Tetheus asked. Aleese nods. They soon both got ready and left the hotel they were staying in. Aleese felt the necklace still in her pocket. Tetheus knew what she was thinking of. They suddenly saw a crowd gathering for something. "What's going on?" Aleese asked. Tetheus didn't know. He then saw some of the people that know him, that entirely annoy him. "Can you transform me into a dragon?" Tetheus asked. Aleese nods. Tetheus and Aleese went to a alley and put the necklace around his neck. Within moments, Tetheus transformed into his demon form. Tetheus walked aside Aleese, with her hand on his back. They got to the surrounding crowd. "People, I am telling you the truth! I have seen it!" The speaker said. "What the heck is he talking about?" Aleese asked, while trying to see; but the people that were taller than her was blocking her view. She suddenly felt herself off the ground. Tetheus was carrying her on his back. "Does that help?" Tetheus asked. Aleese blushed like crazy but nodded. Tetheus stared at the man. "I saw demons collecting people as sacrifices! I'm not lying!" The speaker said. Aleese had her hands resting on Tetheus' head. "Do you think that's true, Tetheus?" Aleese asked. Tetheus turned his head to Aleese. "Probably. I've been sensing some demon aura around this town for some time." Tetheus said. Everyone then departed, leaving Tetheus and Aleese alone. She sighed. Tetheus started to walk. The demon aura started to get stronger. He suddenly saw an abandoned house, that probably look years old. The demon aura was coming from inside the house. "Aleese, I want you to stay out here and wait for me." Tetheus ordered. Aleese slid off his back. "I'm going with you...please, Tetheus..." Aleese begged. Tetheus sighed He pulled her close to him. "There's something in there that's really powerful. I don't want you getting hurt. Just trust trust me...okay?" Tetheus asked. Aleese didn't say anything, all she did was nodded. Tetheus stares at her. "I'll be back, I promise." Tetheus said. Aleese nods. Tetheus went inside the window that was opened on the second floor. Tetheus then saw another room that had demon aura all over it. The door creaked opened. "Come in, dear brother." A voice said. Tetheus walked in and saw twins. It was Shydman and Shyrendora, Tetheus' brother and sister. He gave them an evil look. "I see that you're still in your demon form. It fits you well." Shydman said. Tetheus lowered himself, ready to attack at anytime. "No need to have foul manners, brother. I thought that you would like to hear about that girl's family that you're traveling." Shyrendora said. Tetheus' eyes went wide. "How do you know about Aleese and her family?" Tetheus asked. Tetheus didn't notice that Aleese followed him inside. She saw Tetheus with two people that looked familiar. "We were the ones that killed her family. We needed their blood for sacrifices for Lord Nadil." Shydman said. Tetheus' eyes went wide, then heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw Aleese, her whole body shaking and seeing tears forming in her eyes. He then saw Aleese ran away. "Aleese!" Tetheus yelled. He glared at his brother and sister. "This isn't over..." Tetheus said then started to chase after Aleese. Aleese ran away from town, deep into the forest. She then saw a waterfall, was known for killing many people. She got on top of the cliff and looked down. She closed her eyes and started to walk forward. "Aleese!" Tetheus yelled. He saw tears in her eyes. "Aleese...it's okay...you don't need to do this." Tetheus said in a gentle voice. He then took off the necklace on his own, transforming back into a human. "Please, Aleese...don't do this. Is this what your parents would want? It's going to be okay..." Tetheus said. Aleese stares at the waterfall, then ran to Tetheus. Tetheus gave her a tight embrace. "Why them...how come it can't be me!" Aleese asked. He heard Aleese crying onto his shirt. He kept rubbing her back softly. Soon everything went silent. "Come on...let's get to the dragon castle." Tetheus offered. He put on the necklace and transformed into his demon form. Aleese hopped on his back. He spreads his wings and took off into the sky. Aleese was silent during the way. Tetheus sighed heavily. He felt like it was his fault. They soon arrived at the castle. Tetheus saw Aleese asleep. He sighed. He gently put Aleese on the ground. He took off the neclace and transformed back into a human. He then gently slid his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, picking up Aleese gently. He saw a tear ran down her cheek. He hesitated, but then gently place a soft kiss on her forehead. He then started to walk inside the castle with Aleese in his arms. He saw Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane waiting for him. He nods his head politely at them. "What happened?" Lykouleon asked, seeing Aleese cuddled up close to Tetheus' body. "I'll...tell you as soon, my lord. I need to find a room for Aleese to sleep in first." Tetheus said. He soon found a bedroom for Aleese, which was right next to his office. He laid Aleese on the bed gently and covered her up in the bed sheets up to her neck. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her head lightly. He then turned off the lights and closed the door lightly, letting Aleese sleep.

Tetheus then talked with Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane about what happened. When he were finished, they were shocked from what they heard. "Lord...is it okay if Aleese stays here? She doesn't have anyone else to go to...just...me." Tetheus asked. Lord Lykouleon asked. "You know that I open my gates to anyone, Tetheus. I know how you feel about her, and I understand the situation." Lord Lykouleon said. Tetheus bowed at them both and closed the door behind him. He sighed. He walks towards the room where Aleese is sleeping at. He knocked on the door. "Aleese?" Tetheus asked. There was no answer. He opened the door. He saw Aleese still asleep. He smiled gently and sat on the edge of the bed. He stroked her hair. Aleese started to flutter her eyes open. She saw Tetheus sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat up and looked around. "We're at the castle. Don't worry, you're safe here." Tetheus said while putting his hand on her shoulder. She then remembered something. "So...it was true...about my parents..." Aleese asked. Tetheus sighed. "I'm afraid so." Tetheus said. Aleese then buried her face into his chest, crying softly. Tetheus rest his head on the top of her head, gently wrapping his arms around her. He stroked her hair lightly. She pulled away and stared at Tetheus. He brushed the hair away from her face that was hiding her blue eyes. "Tetheus?" She asked. Tetheus stares at her. "C..Can you stay...? Until I fall asleep?" Aleese asked. He smiled and rest his forehead against hers. He then stares outside, seeing that it was dark out. He sighed and laid right next to her. She soon fell asleep a little while. Tetheus stares at the sleeping girl that he was laying down next to. He soon closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as well.

During the next morning, while it was raining, Aleese soon visited her parent's grave. Tetheus soon joined her. She laid the flowers on top of the grave. Tetheus wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back lightly. "It's okay..." Tetheus whispered. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Soon, they headed back to the castle. Aleese was soaken wet. He put his jacket around her shoulders. Aleese sat on the couch with her head resting near Tetheus' shoulder. She felt the feelings for Tetheus rushing to her head once more. She was scared about asking him. "T...Tetheus?" Aleese asked. "Yes, Aleese?" Tetheus asked. "I...want your honest opinion. What...do you think about me?" Aleese asked. Tetheus stared at her suprised, then realized what she meant. He sighed and looks at the ceiling. "You want my honest opinion?" Tetheus asked. Aleese nodded. He put his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. He softly placed a kiss on her lips. She found herself returning the kiss. Tetheus pulled away slowly. "Does that help answer your question?" Tetheus asked. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "...thank you." Aleese whispered. She felt his arms around her waist, hugging her in return. "...I'll be there for you." Tetheus whispered. Aleese pulled away and stared at him. She rest her forehead against his. She felt his hand holding hers. "It will be okay. As long as I'm around, you'll be safe." Tetheus vowed. She smiled and snuggled against his chest. He smiled gently and rubbed her back lightly, resting his head against the top of her head. Aleese soon fell asleep, feeling the warmth from Tetheus. He kept rubbing her back softly. He then soon carried Aleese to her bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed. He kissed the top of her forehead. He turned off the lights, letting Aleese sleep once more.

Ch.6 Up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Knight characters, only Aleese (My Character) I hope you enjoy the story

Dragon Heart 

Ch.6 Two is Better than One/What Now? 

Aleese wakes up into the soft bed. She then remembered what happened and smiled to herself. She got out of bed and got dress. She was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, matching her black pants and high knee boots. She walked outside and into the dragon castle garden. She breathed in the fresh air. She smiled as she was watching the birds fly into the distance. She suddenly felt warm arms around her waist, feeling someone nuzzling the back of her head. She smiled and turned around and sees the same person that she helped out and was right by her side when she needed comfort. "Hey." Aleese said. Tetheus smiled and rest his forehead against hers. She rest her hands on his shoulders, resting her head on his chest. She felt his arms around her. "I guess its true about what people say..." Aleese said. Tetheus pulls and stares at her. "About what?" Tetheus said. "...Two is better than one." Aleese whispered. Tetheus smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She slid her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. She felt her feet off the ground. She pulled away and rest her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "...thank you." Aleese whispered. A single tear runs down her cheek. Tetheus pulled away and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Tetheus asked. She rubbed her tears away with her arm. "I..I don't know. I guess...I'm happy...that I found...someone that actually there for me when my parents were gone for years. I...thought I was...going to be alone...for the rest of my life. But...you came and gave me hope." Aleese said. She broke down. Tetheus gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her lightly. "It's okay..." Tetheus whispered. She was crying on his shirt. Tetheus was whispering soothing sounds to her, trying to comfort her. Tetheus pulled away, staring at Aleese. He rest his forehead against hers. "It will be okay." Tetheus whispered. Aleese smiled. She walked back inside the castle, while holding Tetheus' hand. Ruwalk saw Aleese and Tetheus. "Hey, guys." Ruwalk said with a smirk. Aleese blushed and looked away. Tetheus sighed. "What is it, Ruwalk?" Tetheus asked. "Lykouleon needs to see you, Tetheus." Ruwalk said. Ruwalk then walks away, leaving Aleese and Tetheus alone. "I guess I'll see you later." Aleese said. She got on her toes and kiss Tetheus on his cheek. Tetheus smiled and walked to the office, leaving Aleese alone. Aleese smiled gently and went inside her room. She got a brush and started to brush her hair. She suddenly felt someone brushing her hair as well. It turned out to be Raseleane, the dragon queen. "I'm sorry, dear. Did I startled you?" Raseleane asked. Hana smiled. "No...I probably didn't hear you come in." Hana said. Raseleane smiled. "I heard that you are going out with Tetheus." Raseleane said. Aleese blushed at least a dark red. Raseleane giggled. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Raseleane said. "H-How did you know..." Aleese asked. "I saw you outside with him earlier today." Raseleane said. Hana looked away embarresed. _"I knew that someone was watching us..."_ Hana said. "...I'm glad that you are going out with him. He needed someone to cheer him on." Raseleane said. Aleese stares at her. Raseleane smiled. "I guess I should be on my way. Lykouleon is probably wondering where I am." Raseleane said. She left Aleese's room, leaving her alone. She smiled. She suddenly saw a small box on her dresser. She opened it and saw a necklace in there. It was a black diamond within a small key blade. She saw the note inside the box. She opened it up and started to read it.

_"Lykouleon suggested that I gave you this. Hope you like it. _

_From Tetheus"_

Aleese smiled after reading the letter and put on the necklace. It fit perfectly. She stares outside and saw that it was going to storm. She sighed and walked out of her room.

During the night while it was storming, Aleese was infront of Tetheus' bedroom door. His light was still on, so he was awake. She was a little scared of sleeping by herself while it was storming outside. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes for a reply. She heard a click and the door opening. Tetheus saw Aleese standing infront of his bedroom door. "What is it?" Tetheus asked. "Is...it okay if I can stay with you for the night?" Aleese asked. Tetheus sighed. "...alright." Tetheus said. He puts his arm around her shoulder, leading Aleese inside of his room. "I was just about to head in for bed anyway." Tetheus said. His room was large. It had a desk with a book shelf right behind it. There was another door, which probably lead to the bathroom. A large bed that was right next to a window with red drapes. Tetheus turned off the lights and pulled the covers to his shoulder. Aleese was laying right next to him. A flash of lightning lightens the room. Aleese scooted a little closer to Tetheus. Tetheus stares at her in concern. "What's wrong?" Tetheus asked while propping himself up. "I...was a little scared...sleeping by myself tonight." Aleese confess. Tetheus stroked her brown hair. "...are you scared of storms, Aleese?" Tetheus asked. Hana blushed and nodded. He sighed. He wrapped on arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "It's okay..." Tetheus whispered. He then place a soft kiss on the top of her head. She buried her face into his chest, with her hands clentching onto his shirt. He kept stroking her hair, to help her calm down. "Let's get some sleep." Tetheus offered. Aleese nods and rest her head on the top of his shoulder. She felt him stroking her hair lightly until she fell asleep. Soon, Aleese fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Tetheus rest his head on the top of her head, soon drifting to sleep himself.

Tetheus soon wakes up from a few birds chirping. _"Guess the storm is over..."_ Tetheus thought to himself. He suddenly felt something shifting on his shoulder. He saw Aleese, still asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, one of her hands resting on his chest. Tetheus remembered what happened last night and then smiled. He brushed the hair away from her face, showing her peaceful expression on her face. She started to flutter her eyes open. She saw Tetheus staring at her. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. Aleese smiled gently and closed her eyes, cuddling closer to him. Tetheus rubbed her back softly. "Do you want to get some breakfast?" Tetheus asked. "...can I stay with you? Just a little longer?" Aleese asked. Tetheus sighed and pulled her a little closer to him. "...sure." Tetheus whispered. Aleese drifted to sleep once more. Tetheus kept rubbing her back softly. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Tetheus said. The person revealed as Ruwalk, staring at Tetheus shocked. He saw Aleese cuddled close to Tetheus, her head resting on his shouder. "Was I...interupting something?" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus shook his head no. "She didn't want to sleep by herself last night, so she asked me if she could stay with me for the night." Tetheus said in a gentle voice. Ruwalk smiled. "...you really like her, huh? And she likes you alot as well." Ruwalk said. Tetheus smiled at the sleeping girl. "Well, breakfast is ready if you want to come." Ruwalk offered. Tetheus stares at Aleese. "Go on ahead. I'll stay here until she wakes up." Tetheus said. Ruwalk nods and leaves Tetheus' room; closing the door behind him. Tetheus stares outside. Aleese soon wakes up and saw Tetheus staring outside the window, his arm still around her shoulder. "Something wrong, Tetheus?" Aleese asked. Tetheus stared at her and shook his head no. "Nothings wrong, Aleese." Tetheus said. She smiled and place a soft kiss on his lips. She felt both arm wrapped around her. When Tetheus pulled away, he noticed the necklace around her neck. "I'm glad that it fits you." Tetheus said. Aleese smiled. "I loved it. Thank you..." Aleese whispered. Tetheus stares at the clock. "Let's get some breakfast." Tetheus offered. Aleese nodded. Aleese soon followed Tetheus to the dining hall, glad that he accepts her and will always be there for her.

Ch.7 Up Soon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Knight characters, only Aleese (My Character) I hope you enjoy the story I'm going up a head a little in the series. I want to end this story asap. Some people ask me to make more and I'm trying my best to make more stories of Dragon Knights.

Dragon Heart 

Ch.7 War break/Transported to Aranis

Aleese helped Tetheus when Nadil and his army broke into the castle. "Aleese, I think it would be best if you went with Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane." Tetheus said. Aleese shook her head no. "I'm staying here and that's that." Aleese said. Tetheus sighed. He didn't want to argue with her. "If you get hurt Aleese, it would be my fault." Tetheus said. Aleese stared at him. She hugged him lightly. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine. I made a promise to myself that I will stand by your side." Aleese said. Tetheus sighed and stroked her head lightly. "...okay." Tetheus said. Aleese stared at him and place a soft kiss on his cheek. He rest his forehead against hers.

For months, Aleese fighted along side Tetheus when the demons keep showing in different numbers. They were in the dragon sanctuary, where Shydman and Fedelta were at. Aleese saw Tetheus being transported with his brother to somewhere. She managed to get to where Tetheus was. She opened her eyes and saw nothing around but mountains. She hid behind a rock and peered around the corner. She then felt an arm around her. She struggles to get out of it. "Aleese, it's me." A voice whispered. She turned around and saw Tetheus. She sighed in relief. "I thought you were Shydman..." Aleese said. "Why did you follow me?" Tetheus asked. Aleese looked down. "...I...didn't want you to die...I was scared if you were fighting him,...he might kill you." Aleese said. A single tear runs down her cheek. Tetheus stroked her hair slightly.

"Aleese, I'm the Black Dragon Officer. I don't go down that easily and you know that." Tetheus said. Aleese was quiet. "...stay hidden." Tetheus said. Aleese hugged him tightly. "...be careful." Aleese said. Tetheus returned the hug. "...I promise I will." Tetheus whispered. He pulled away and place a soft kiss on her lips. Aleese returned the kiss. He pulled away, staring at Aleese. "I'll be back. Promise." Tetheus said. Aleese stay hidden like Tetheus ordered her to. She heard fighting. When she peered around the corner, she saw Tetheus stabbed by Shydman. Aleese's eyes went wide. Tetheus waited for it to end. He heard something got hit. He opened his eyes and saw that Aleese took the hit for him. Shydman smirked. "...you really care about my brother that much?" Shydman asked. Aleese glared at him. "What do you know?...you're a demon." Aleese said weakily. She collapsed to the ground, weak from the blood lost. Tetheus killed his brother and rushed to Aleese. "Aleese, stay with me. You're going to be okay." Tetheus said. Aleese rest her head against his shoulder. Aleese started to heal her own wound. Tetheus stares at her suprised. "Lykouleon...gave me some power a few months ago." Aleese said while smiling. Tetheus hugged her tightly. "...just don't do that again." Tetheus whispered. Aleese hugged him lightly.

They felt themselves being transported. Tetheus was carrying Aleese in his arms. They were back at the castle. Ruwalk saw Aleese and Tetheus. "You guys, okay?" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus stared at Aleese. She pased out from using too much power. "I'm fine. She needs some sleep is all." Tetheus said. Ruwalk sighed. "...at least tell me before you are transported to somewhere." Ruwalk said. Tetheus smirked. "Sure." Tetheus said. Ruwalk then left Tetheus and Aleese alone. He stared at Aleese, sleeping in his arms. She gently started to open her eyes slowly. She saw Tetheus. He smiled. A sudden spirit was infron to them. It was a man with dark brown hair with gentle blue eyes. Aleese's eyes went wide. "D...Dad?" Aleese asked. He smiled gently. "I'm really proud of you, Aleese. You found someone that cares about you." Her father said. He stares at Tetheus. "Promise me you'll keep protecting my daughter?" He asked. Tetheus nods. "I promise to protect her with my life." Tetheus vowed. Her father smiled. "I'm really proud of you. So is your mother, Aleese. You need to keep going." Her father said. His spirit then started to disappear. Tears started to flow down Aleese's cheek. She hugged Tetheus tightly, crying on to his shoulder. He held her close, trying to comfort her. Tetheus then carried Aleese inside the castle, into his room. He wasn't suprise to find Aleese asleep. He gently laid her on the bed, then laid down next to her. He drifted to sleep, with one arm around Aleese.

Aleese woke up from a nightmare. She saw Tetheus asleep. Tears started to flow down her cheek. Tetheus woke up and saw Aleese crying softly to herself. He propped himself up and rubbed her back softly. She then buried her head against his shoulder, her hands clentching to his shirt. "It's okay...the war is over..." Tetheus whispered to her ear. Aleese kept crying on his shoulder. He rubbed her back softly. Soon, everything went silent. Tetheus pulled away and stared at Aleese. He stroked her cheek slightly. Tetheus then place a soft kiss on her lips. She felt herself returning the kiss. She cluddled closer to Tetheus, her hands resting on his chest. Tetheus wrapped on arm around her, stroking her hair lightly. "Everything is going to be okay, Aleese. I promise I would protect you no matter what. So, you can relax for now." Tetheus whispered. Soon, Aleese drifted to sleep. Tetheus rest his forehead on the top of her head. He then fell asleep.

Tetheus wakes up from a few bird chirping from outside the window. Tetheus stares at Aleese, still asleep close to him. He stroked her cheek lightly. He then kissed the top of her head. He soon drifted back to sleep. Aleese then woke up and stared at Tetheus. She smiled. She got out of bed and brushed her hair. She then felt someone resting their head against the back of hers. She smiled gently and rest her head against Tetheus' shoulder. "Feel better?" Tetheus asked. Aleese nodded. Tetheus smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We better get ready for the celebration." Tetheus said. Aleese forgot about the celebration from winning the war. "First, we have to help rebuild the castle." Tetheus said while staring outside the window. He felt Aleese's hand holding his. He smiled gently. They soon got dressed and helped out rebuilding the castle.

Ch. 8 up soon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Knight characters, only Aleese (My Character) I hope you enjoy the story I'm going up a head a little in the series. I want to end this story asap. Some people ask me to make more and I'm trying my best to make more stories of Dragon Knights. sorry if this last chapter was short. My apologize.

Dragon Heart 

Ch.8 End of the War/ Right Decisions

At the Castle's garden, there laid a celebration for the end of the war. Aleese was right beside Tetheus. He smiled ad rest his forehead against hers. "Just kiss already." Thatz said. Hana and Tetheus just glared at him. He gulped. "Thatz, don't bug them." Bierrez said. Thatz just gave him the look. "You're such a spoil sport, Bierrez." Thatz said. Aleese stared at Tetheus. "Just ignore him, Tetheus. I don't care if people see it. They are bound to find out sooner or later." Aleese said. Tetheus sighed. "Yeah, but...Thatz is one thing I can't allow though." Tetheus said as he watches Thatz and Bierrez argue. Aleese giggled. "It's fine." Aleese said. Tetheus stares at Aleese. She was smiling gently at him. He sighed and kissed her sofly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returning the kiss.

Aleese pulls away slowly and rest her head against the crook of his neck, hugging him lightly. Tetheus sighed and returns the hug, staring at the sky. He smiled gently. Tetheus and Aleese saw Raseleane off. Raseleane hugged Aleese lightly. "Promise you'll keep Tetheus happy?" Raseleane asked. She smiled. "I promise." Aleese said. She smiled. Tetheus stares at Aleese as Raseleane leaves everyone to live at the mountains. Aleese felt arms around her, feeling someone hugging her from behind. "Tetheus?" Aleese asked. Tetheus smiled. He rest his forehead against the back of her head. "Are you going to stay here, Aleese?" Tetheus asked. Aleese was suprised from his question. "Why did you bring this up? I'm staying here with you and the others." Aleese asked. Tetheus sighed. "Well, marketers were talking to you about a new house...so...I thought you were...you, know..." Tetheus said while rubbing the back of his head. Aleese smiled. Tetheus then felt Aleese giving him a soft kiss. She pulled away. "I promise...I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay here with you guys. You are the only family I got." Aleese said. Tetheus smiled. "...I think your parents would said the same thing..." Tetheus said. She smiled and hugged him gently.

Tetheus and Aleese were at the edge of the island where the island was. Tetheus stares at Aleese. She grabs the stone that transform Tetheus into the dragon. "You sure you want to do this?" Aleese asked. Tetheus nods. Aleese stares at the stone. "Is it okay...if I can see you in your form one more time?" Aleese asked. Tetheus smiled. She puts the necklace around him, transforming him into his dragon-like demon form. She gently wrapped her arms around Tetheus' neck. Tetheus nuzzled the side of her face. "I'm going to miss this form..." Aleese said. Tetheus pulled away and stares at Aleese. He smiled. "You know, we have a ton of transformation potion that we can use. So, this form won't be forever gone." Tetheus said. Aleese stares at Tetheus. "You sure you want to, Tetheus? You don't have to." Aleese said. Tetheus shook his head and nuzzled her. "If it makes you happy, I'll do this if you want to." Tetheus said. Aleese smiled and hugged him. Aleese took off the necklace, making Tetheus transform back into his human form. "Well...here it goes." Aleese whispered. She then throws the stone into the ocean. It sinks to the bottom. Aleese stares at Tetheus. He smiled and held her hand. During the walk, Aleese felt tired. It was already dark out. Aleese then felt herself being lifted. She didn't mind. Tetheus smiled as he saw Aleese fast asleep. When he got to the castle. Tetheus gently laid Aleese on his bed. He soon laid next to her. He then drifted to sleep, with one arm wrapped around Aleese.

Aleese was at her parent's gravestone. She smiled gently as a single tear runs down her cheek. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder. She turns and saw Tetheus. She smiled and rest her head against his shoulder. Tetheus wrapped one arm around Aleese, rubbing her back softly. "I really can't thank you enough. If we hadn't meet that day, I wouldn't be this opened up to anyone. I wouldn't made new friends...and I wouldn't have gone out with someone that cares for me." Aleese said. Tetheus smiled and kneeled infront of her. "I will keep you happy, Aleese. I won't let anything happen to you." Tetheus vowed. "Promise?" Aleese asked. Tetheus smiled and rest his forehead against hers. "...I promise." Tetheus said with a gentle smile. Aleese then gave him a tight embrace. Tetheus returns the hug. "I'm also glad that I met you that day, Aleese. You helped me, so I'm greatful to you." Tetheus said. Aleese smiled and tightens the hug. Tetheus then saw the spirit of Aleese's family. He smiled and nodded. They smiled and soon disappeared. Tetheus pulled away and stares at Aleese. He stroked her cheek slightly. They soon closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. Aleese found someone and so did Tetheus. They also knew that they will be together through tough times...and they will be ready.

The End!

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Took me awhile, but I'm finally finished with this story.


End file.
